conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Naum (official)
The Naum is a large ancient Norse culture and civilization of peoples indigenous to Scandinavia. They have been renowned throughout history for their incredible crafting and groundwork skills, and founding of many principles of modern engineering. They are also very flucuent intellectuals who find great skill in social trade, politics, and early science, being one of the rare ancient cultures that runs a democratic government. Their empire extends across most of north modern-Norway, Sweden, and Finland, slowly moving south. Currently at around 180,000 people strong, led by Chief Haem, the Naum are a powerful force that has survived nearly 2,000 years of wartorn bloody history. They are controlled by TheGreatKuzon!. Grand verse: "Die with Honor or Live with Sorrow". See Ancient Naum (Old World) for information on the modern Naum's brute ancestors. Overview The ancestors of the Naumish peoples originated from Nomadic barbarians whom thrived in Europe and northern Asia/Siberia prior to the 13th Century BC. Due to poverty, famine, war, and disease, they were forced westward and had to build large ships and boats to take all their people. Many did not survive. Sometime around the 1100s BC, the 15 ships of 1,000 people (according to legend) landed on the shore of north Finland, during an icy winter. The only indigenous to north Scandinavia at the time were patches of barbaric people whom the Naum killed off and settled in their place. Their population steadily grew, very slowly, and they remained mostly in one location until they would begin expanding and form an empire. However, the ancient Naum were very brutish, sexist, racist people. They worshipped similar Gods and were very religious. Some even think they may have been cannibals. Only 200 years after settling, around 900 BC, Relrk, a Naum leader, changed things for the better. He slayed his father in battle and took the throne, and began influencing change towards a more secular, progressive society, and that being brutes would hinder their progress as an empire and culture. Some listened to him, and that number grew. Due to this, there were many civil wars and tension between sides. Relrk led his side to victory and thus Naum became more secular, progressive, and thriving in intelligence. 'Military' Main Article: Naumi Invaders Leader: Fordac Rough-Beard Forces under the command of the Naum Empire were trained, organized, and equipped for mobility and speed, as well as effectiveness numbering around 45,000. Naum soldiers were more lightly armored than many of the armies they faced but were able to make up for it with maneuverability. Each Mongol warrior would usually travel with multiple horses, allowing him to quickly switch to a fresh mount as needed. In addition, soldiers of the Naum army functioned independently of supply lines, considerably speeding up army movement. Skillful use of couriers enabled these armies to maintain contact with each other and their leadership. These hunts were distinctive from hunts in other cultures where they were the equivalent to small unit actions. Naum forces would spread out in a line, surround an entire region, and then drive all of the game within that area together. The goal was to let none of the animals escape and to slaughter them all. Another advantage of the Mongols was their ability to traverse large distances, even in unusually cold winters; for instance, frozen rivers led them like highways to large urban centers on their banks. In addition to siege engineering, the Naum were also adept at river-work. All military campaigns were preceded by careful planning, reconnaissance, and gathering sensitive information relating to enemy territories and forces. The success, organization, and mobility of the Naum armies permitted them to fight on several fronts at once. All adult males up to the age of 60 were eligible for conscription into the army, a source of honor in their tribal warrior tradition. Traitors suffer a death by stabbing in the heart, where Naum believe their dignity to be. Naum generally do not torture people, but horrible criminals (rapist, women/children murderers, etc.) may be tortured. But they generally believe god Relrk will 'take care of them in the Afterlife'. 'Architecture ' You wouldn't guess by their appearance in person, but the Naum are known to be excellent stone workers. They craft the finest stone and structures, and crafts, inventing handy devices as well. They build their underground cities with this skill. They dig the hole for the city over time, however deep, and use stone poles to keep the ground up where it doesn't cave in, and then lay stone for the ground as well as stair cases etc. They are very skilled and it is in their blood to work in the ground. This especially helps in battles, when digging trenches. They can build a large trench in less than an hour, with all men working quickly and hard. Above is pictures of the capital Naum city, Maedel. 'Beliefs & Religion' The Naums do not believe in dynasties, or Kings. The Naum believe in having a leader, but not a leader who can do absolutely anything. Old World Naum worshipped several brute Gods, of which most records are lost of them. The modern Naum worship Relrk, who was an ancient Naum leader known for bringing peace and changing the Naum's ways in 906 BC. They believe Relrk ascended into the afterlife and became a God. Modern day Naum follow his ways and morals. They have statues of him that they leave offerings for once a month. It is very important to them, as they believe Relrk is watching over them and wants the best. 'Electing Chiefs and Leaders' The Naum believe in having a leader, but not a leader who can do absolutely anything. They elect leaders and chiefs through representatives (elected by the people), who make decisive decisions over many weeks after a chief dies. When a chief dies, there are many days with no leader (the reps. are leaders), while they vote for a new one within the council. After a number of days (4 to 7), a Chief is announced and takes his place in the HighHouse in the City, head of the parish. 'View unto other peoples' Naum are always accepting of peace agreements and requests, only as long, as they are able to get something back. If someone wants to make allies with them, they must establish an proper trade agreement of goods. That can either be by bartering food with each other or sharecropping on each other's land. If you can not do that, then it is no deal, and you best back off before the Naum change their minds about letting you go free. They may seem like a nice people, but they still have that old Norse sense of pride and land, which they are strict about. 'Cities and Geographics' The Naum work hard with stone, wood and steel when making their cities. There are not many Naum cities, but the ones they have are large and elaborate, underground cities that have been worked on for years and continue to be worked on. They are located in the mountains and snowy deserts of far-northern Sweden. It is usually cold, but where they are, it is mainly dry but not too cold. In bad winters, many people die due to not being to get out and find meat or foods. The Government does what it can to help. ---- 'History' The Naum have an extensive history. The Naum were founded sometime around 1160 BC (over 1700 years ago), in the northern world (around northeast Russia (Siberia)). Little to no documents or records exist of the ancient Naum today, and morals are passed down through stories. It is unknown exactly who led them as well, or how many there were, or why. The Naum migrated many times, soon finding their way across the Arctic Ocean through many years of small boating. They did not trek on the coast of northern Russia, as many wild beasts roamed. The Naum took on small wooden boats, many of which sank and many people of which died of diseases and drowning. The mass migration was possibly due to turmoil in the area, war, famine or sickness. Regardless, Naum ancestors mainly descend from Siberia. As soon as Naum landed on Sweden, they immediately began setting up camp. Therefore, it is plausible to assume that they began or already had leaders planned out. This began the Naum Chiefs, men who were elected in by other corrupt people to dictate the country. This changed later in 906 BC though, by Relrk (read below). The Naum were ancient enemies with the Eskimos, Thule tribes. Around 1140 BC, the Naum hit land on the northern coast of modern-day Norway. They faced a large war in 1137 BC. This, was the Cold War. Many many Naum, untrained or set up, died. But many Eskimos did as well. The Naum won of course, and the surviving Eskimo fled and never came near Naum again. They started establishing and making agreements with people who already lived in Norway. They made much progress over 100 years, making villages and soon, building the great Maedel, a large underground capital city for their people. It was Chief Hosios who ordered Maedel's construction around 1000 BC. He was recorded to be a large, rich man who people didn't know if he was corrupt or the best man who ever lived. He remains a mystery. Though, the ancient Naum, were horrible brute, sexist, racist people with bad morals. They enslaved who they didn't think deserved to live or who wasn't a Naum, tortured and had horrible ways of things and worshipped Brute Gods. This all changed in 906 BC, when Relrk, a Naum leader, changed things for the better and ended the brute reign. He pretty much raged a full-on war on the entire civilization, but he was determined to change things for the better. And, due to his power and slainment of his father, he was shown to be a threat to everyone. Sooner or later, after enough government vs. people battles, which Relrk was against but knew it had to be done to be the last time it would happen, people began listening and changing. The 900s BC are known as a period of change for the Naum. A period, of greatness and fortune. To the Naum calandar, the 900s BC was the 200s (the Naum calandar was adopted the year after Naum first hit shore and founded camp, which was around 1140 BC. They found since then. So in 509 BC, they believe themselves to be in Year 631). After 906 BC, with much hard work, the Naum thrived in scientfic and technological work, and worked many years. By 500 BC, the Naums were completely solid and how they are now. They continue to work and use their old morals and traditions of their ancestors. They build elaborate underground cities as well as mountainous cities where their people thrive. They wish to make the world around them better place. They can be brash at times, and sometimes make bad decisions, which is part of life. This is due to their Nordic instinct. Naum, as of 555 AD, are an ongoing civilization longing for their purpose. In the 300s and 200s BC, thousands of Naum died in famines and drought. They remained isolated for over 500 years. By 500 AD, they had boosted in population immensely. The Chatti Conflict Main Article: RP:The Counterattack Begins! In late 511 BC, the Chatti, Scoula'Tev, Benben, Προπύργιo (the Chatti's allies), attacked Arx after a small conflict. The Asteri and Kratos helped the Arx, and so as the Naum, who are the Arx's allies (in order of the Major European Powers Act). The Naum was originally going to attack the Chatti, but the Chatti's numbers highly outnumbered the Naum's, including with allies. The Naum instead, changed their route, and headed towards Arx. Arriving at the Arx ports, the Naum unloaded aid with their ships and helped the Arx clean up after their battle with everyone. Chief Ragnar and General Kuznar approached General Gaius and talked to him about politics and what they would now do. Gaius said they would conquer more tribes to get more villages and cities built between them, and increase their land as well as army. Ragnar approved the idea and so did the Naum people. they increased and did all the ideas told, and the Naum returned back to Maedel and prepared for the best. The Chatti Conflict II Main Article: RP: Invasion In 509 BC, the Naum and Arx planned an attack on the Chatti tribe. The Naum sent approximately 4,000 soldiers on 19 boats and made their way down the Weser River to their camp. They began attacking them, the Chatti attacking back. The Naum, expert groundworkers, quickly built long deep trenches, while the Arx and their Chariots build the fort. About 150 of the 4000 soldiers of the Naum were killed. General Fordac, back at Maedel, wondered what was taking so long. In the heat of battle, a large royal Army ship showed up on the shore, signalling everyone to stop fighting. General Fordac was in the front, and jumped off with a chain and ran into the battle and shoved his sword in the ground, demanding he speak at once. Everyone halted, and Fordac explained he never had anything to do with the attacks. He thought he sent men to propose a peace treaty with the Chatti. It turned out, War Messenger Rytald Mabson, lied to the soldiers and told them Fordac wanted them to attack Chatti and take seige. This was due to his strong hate for the Chatti for unknown past reasons. He was on the ship Fordac was on, and Fordac demanded he be dragged out. He was, and Fordac quickly shoved his sword through Mabson, killing him on the spot, for being a traitor. Fordac then, and his Elite Army men, marched through the battlescene, to the capital, and asked Arx General Titus Ortho to come with him to make peace. He accepted. They entered to make peace and sign a treaty with the Chatti, the leader Kuno, of whom accepted. Category:Tribes Category:Pages added by TheLoneNord Category:Naum